


Firework

by 7Han



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 16:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20877185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7Han/pseuds/7Han
Summary: 加洛試圖給里歐一個驚喜，又及，普羅米亞離開了，但火焰沒有離開里歐的心中，他找到了自己的火焰。





	Firework

**Author's Note:**

> プロメア/普羅米亞  
CP: 加洛·提莫斯/里歐·弗提亞  
OOC警告注意 電影裡的他們很可愛,我沒辦法寫的有電影的那麼可愛  
私設注意:前瘋狂燃燒者計畫加入救火隊  
前篇Happy Fat前提，但分開閱讀並無影響。

像是玩得心滿意足的孩子發出銀鈴般的笑聲準備回家，他在那個聲音裡面，聽見了一聲小小的：

謝謝你，最喜歡你了哦！

一直在內心鼓動的「想要燃燒」、「渴望燃燒」的聲音在那一刻漸漸遠去，那曾經在很多時候成為他的信念，一個人的時候像極了某種陪伴，要說不會不習慣的話，是騙人的。

小的差異是體溫，穿著黑色皮革外套出門時會熱到冒汗，或者他從來不知道自己冬天手和腳會冰到床上的另一個人；大一點的困擾是傷口不再被火焰修復，僅僅是一點雨加一支冰棒就能讓他生病；最不習慣的是，他會被火焰灼傷。

加洛的宿舍房間配置一個小廚房，但用的不是現在常見的IH爐，而是老舊的，因為會產生明火而被人淘汰掉的煤氣爐。里歐對這個沒有概念，所以也沒詢問上是不是烈焰救火隊的經費並不足以更新隊員的宿舍，畢竟冰凍警衛隊可是嘲笑過他們還在使用老舊的裝備。

那個煤氣爐之前佈滿了灰塵，畢竟身為隨時都要出動的救火隊隊員，急著出動的時候可能連爐火都會忘記關掉，如果只是燒糊了鍋就算了，燒掉了自己的宿舍怕是會被笑進普羅米波利斯的頭條新聞裡，久而久之就成了個擺設，直到最近加洛把它清理了一回，給生病的里歐煮了粥。

加洛早上出門了，現在只有里歐一個人待在加洛的宿舍裡，他照著露琪亞給他的舊式爐子使用說明，學會了怎麼給煤氣爐點火。他放上平底鍋，旁邊是已經切好的食材，里歐看一眼同樣是露琪亞找給他，已經先熟讀過一回的食譜。

首先要放上鍋，等鍋熱了在下油……

他並不是不知道，只是一時忘記，當他想測試鍋子的溫度時，直接把手放了上去。

里歐動作的同時，並沒有聽見房門打開的聲音。

「里歐我、你在幹嘛？！」

「──唔！」

感覺到痛的同時手也被攥住了。

「快沖水！」加洛扭開水龍頭拉著他的手放到清涼的水底下，急忙忙地朝里歐吼道：「手別離開就這麼沖著！」然後才去把爐火給關掉。

一陣子之後，里歐覺得不怎麼痛了，把手拿起來，那隻燙傷的手指果然還是起了個水泡，周遭皮膚一片通紅。

當他們在沙發上，加洛握著他的手，給他上燙傷的藥時問：「你在做什麼？」

「只是在打發時間。」在加洛嘗試著把自己的手指包的像蟲繭之前，里歐收回了手，簡單地告訴加洛，他找到了咖哩的作法，覺得滿容易的就想嘗試看看。

──最後那咖哩是加洛負責煮好的，里歐靠在門邊，偶爾搭把手給他遞個勺子。

只是一點小傷，加上身為救火第一線的燙傷藥效果拔群，沒過幾天里歐的傷口就好的一點痕跡都看不見了。

從那之後，加洛不只一次發現里歐會看著裝了義肢重新回到的披薩店的小哥在窯爐前面工作，或者說，一直看著火焰。

「我猜里歐和太空人剛回到地球，不習慣重力是一樣的吧？」艾娜在聽了加洛對里歐最近的觀察之後，回答道。

露琪亞在旁邊「嗯嗯」同意的點頭，一邊放出了太空人回地球接受採訪時，試圖把筆放在半空中結果掉下來的影片。

「習慣啊……」

從里歐為了煮咖哩燙傷的那次之後，並沒有在發生類似的意外，但要說每當里歐因為不習慣，意識到自己已經不是燃燒者的時候，加洛覺得那些時候里歐看起來總是有點……寂寞。

「不是都說有二十一天效應嗎？過一段時間里歐就會習慣了。」雷米說完喝了一口咖啡，又突然想到什麼開口：「對了，救火隊入選名單今天不是公布了嗎？」

「對啊！里歐他們錄取的話我們給他開個派對吧！」艾娜拍了下掌，高興地提議。

如果里歐他們因為失去火焰的關係感到孤單的話，那麼就用熱鬧來對付！

除了體檢之外，筆試和體能測驗對里歐幾乎不成問題，坎羅和梅斯在雷米嚴格的訓練下應該也能考出不錯的成績。露琪亞動動手指，在一堆合格名單裡面，找到了三個人的名字。

「太好了！」

「呵，他們考測前還很緊張呢。」

「那麼接下來就是訂披薩，飲料的話得去買呢，啊！還得買點拉炮彩帶！加洛負責聯絡里歐把他們帶過來……加洛？加洛你在聽嗎？」

加洛雙手交叉在胸前，擺出一副不滿意的表情。

「這樣還不夠！」加洛發出宣言，無視其他人一副又來了的表情，說：「我要給里歐一個驚喜！」

艾娜扶額，「好……那你要怎麼做？」

「嗯……」加洛用力地坐到沙發上，苦思的樣子，最後，他緩緩的將目光放向正在鍵盤上字打的飛起的露琪亞……被注視的救火隊瘋狂科學家僵硬了一下，假裝沒發現加洛的心思繼續打字。

「露琪亞。」

「……」

「我說啊露琪亞……」

「……」

「妳有什麼好主意嗎？」

露琪亞背對著他們露出麻煩的表情，咕噥著類似：「兩個人都這樣……之前里歐來問，現在也來問……」但她轉頭正想向加洛抱怨的時候，她又想到了一樣東西，「嗯……也許那個東西可以哦……上次查纏的資料時候，順便發現了『這個』！」

「啊！」

「──就是這個了！」

「這是要去哪裡？」當加洛把安全帽扣到里歐頭上，里歐困惑地問。

可加洛一直保持神神秘秘的樣子不把答案告訴他，只是說坎羅跟梅斯也到那裡了，只差他們還沒過去了。

被加洛載著一路遠離街區往著燈光越來越少，路越來越崎嶇的地方去的時候，即使加洛反常的一路上都沒說什麼話，里歐也沒有不安，他全然相信加洛‧提莫斯。

隨著太陽光漸漸稀薄，周圍越來越暗，晚風帶著一點冷意，里歐靠著加洛的背吸取一些熱度，「還沒到嗎？」

「快到了，再等一下。」加洛的聲音聽得出有些興奮。

里歐把手插進前頭加洛的外套口袋裡，輕輕應了一聲。

接下來的路似乎是蜿蜒的山路，加洛讓里歐抓好了，等總算要見到山頭，聽見的是加洛救火隊同伴們的聲音。

「看到了！加洛這邊！」

「總算到了，慢死了真是！」

「還好我們有保溫裝置，不然披薩可要冷掉了。」

以及坎羅和梅斯的聲音，即使不是燃燒者之後也喊著他：「BOSS！」

里歐下車之後，加洛拍拍他的肩膀讓他留在原地，坎羅梅斯湊了過來，坎羅壓低聲音問他：「BOSS你知道他們要做些什麼嗎？還把我們帶到這種荒郊野外……」

梅斯似乎猜到了是什麼事情，只是敲了敲坎羅的腦袋，「行了，都來了，等一下不就知道了嗎？」

「咳哼！」

發出聲音的是烈焰救火隊的隊長，伊古尼斯，等前瘋狂燃燒者三人組看向他的時候，他才開口：「里歐‧弗提亞、坎羅、梅斯，你們三個人的考核成績通過了，我現在宣布，你們──正式加入我們烈焰救火隊！」

「恭喜！」

「歡迎你們加入！」

「做得很好，期待你們的表現。」

「抬頭看，里歐。」

伴隨這個好消息而來的，是震耳欲聾的，天空炸開花朵的聲音。

「──」

里歐猛地抬頭，坎羅和梅斯已經發不出聲音，巨大的花火啪的一聲綻開燦爛的火光，一瞬間點燃黑色的夜空，在失去火焰後的里歐眼裡閃著亮光。

「BOSS快看！是普羅米亞！」

「笨蛋，怎麼可能，不是說普羅米亞都離開了嗎？」

「這個是煙火哦，是露琪亞發現的！」

「這只是小意思而已！」

那不是普羅米亞，是人類也能製造出的美麗火焰。

胸口的熱度，不是地球又一次產生次元裂縫，而是要他抬頭看的那個聲音。

「里歐！來這裡！」在滿天煙花的背景下，照亮那張笑顏、喊他名字的加洛‧提莫斯。

他們在普羅米波利斯自治共和國最接近天空的地方，里歐從山崖邊往下一看，還能看到德烏斯博士藏在冰湖底下，被掉落的他們發現的設施。在一朵煙火轉瞬消失之前，另一朵又會亮起，璀璨的火雨可花費了他們一番功夫。就像他宿舍那個老舊的煤氣爐，從三十年前出現燃燒者之後，不受歡迎的還有煙火，普羅米波利斯也沒有製作煙火的工廠，所以他們只好照著網路上保存下來的資料，試著製造出來。

里歐伸出手，並沒有留住任何的火花碎屑，正如他無法在伸出手捧著火焰，但加洛‧提莫斯一笑，熱度在心裡燃燒著的。

「這個是你們……」

「嘿嘿，趕工了一下午！怎麼樣，喜歡嗎？」

「嗯，喜歡。」

最後一盞煙花打上天空，懸崖邊的兩個人悄悄地牽起了手。

「喂──你們兩個，再不過來的話披薩就要被吃完了哦──」

「啊！你們！留點給我們啊！」

END

**Author's Note:**

> 推薦BGM:打上花火XD  
PS: 露琪亞前面的咕噥指的是里歐問他怎麼煮咖哩(給加洛吃)  



End file.
